Ray the Racoon
Ray is one of the primary antagonists of Those Nights at Rachel's. He appears to be more Withered than the other TNAR animatronics. Appearance Ray is a raccoon animatronic in the horror game Those Nights at Rachel's. Ray is a rather damaged animatronic, although his head seems to be in rather good condition, with only two damage marks (on the right side of his snout and left cheek). He appears to have whiskers, which upon close examination are actually additional smaller scratch marks on his snout. Ray wears a black robber's hat and a pink bandana. His torso, covered in rips, is slender with a white to light grey marking, resembling Rachel's appearance, and he wears what appears to be a belt and holster. His appendages, which are the generic D 'n' R template (with the addition of a striped raccoon tail), are mostly grey, and also ripped in spots. He also has pink on the insides of his ears, black markings around his eyes, and spray of white on his snout, and damage in these areas as well. Ray's eyes are pale violet. Similarities to FNAF Ray's head is similar to both Doug and Foxy, from the original Five Nights At Freddy's. Ray's coloration, specifically the lighter variation of grey on his stomach, is similar to Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Foxy's from the original FNAF games. Ray's attack pattern is almost exactly like Foxy's except for the lack of a penalty for checking him too much, and being more stricken of how many times you need to check on him. Movement Ray will start in Raccoon's Hut on each night. He is fairly inactive on the first two nights, and gradually becomes more of a threat, only being active enough to reach the player on Night 3 onward or rarely on Night 2. He can then be said to become active on Night 3. As with The Thing, Ray is able to detect the player under the deskand so hiding will not work if he leaves. Staying in the back-room also will not delay his attack. The player will have to check on his camera frequently otherwise resulting in him running towards the office. Unlike Foxy from FNAF, he must simply be checked as often as possible - there is no penalty for checking too often. Since he cannot be deterred or properly detected without the cameras, he forces the player to use them. Ray has four stages. First, he will peek out of the hut very slightly. Second, he will peek out more. Third, he will stand up and look at the camera from inside the hut, while not exposing his full body. The final phase is him looking directly at the camera, standing in a still position. If the player fails to keep an eye on Ray, he will run from the hut and down the hallways leading towards the right door. If he is heard running in the east cameras, the player may catch him gone, or see him running in the East Hall or Arcade Room 2. This gives the player precious seconds to close the right door, otherwise, Ray will enter the office and jump in the player's face. Should you be watching the other animatronics or be doing something else and Ray happens to slip out of the hut area without you knowing, you will hear very loud footsteps again, you'll have to guess which door he will come from, with little help from his running duration to indicate anything. Trivia * Ray's position in the Doug's and Rachel's band is currently unknown. There is a high possibility that Ray acts as a stand-alone entertainer. * It is possible that Ray could play the role of a the villain in Rachel's band, due to him having a Bandit-like background and an angry appearance. He also fits in well with the cowboy theme. * He is, along with Bane and Doug, one of three damaged animatronics, and by far the worst off. ** However, he is still performing, and does not seem to have any functional damage as shown by his running speed. *** It is possible he is a popular character, and so shutting him down would have been a stupid move for the company, as they are concerned much more about their profit than about their customers' safety. *** The damage could actually be a part of his design, since he is a criminal. * The damage may also be due to him being a solo performer.